


It was Your Idea

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Future, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Leo and Guang-Hong get into a silly argument at the World's banquet and Phichit steps in to help.





	It was Your Idea

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S YOI POLYSHIP WEEK!!! As soon as I came across this I knew I had to participate because I can't miss the opportunity to write poly and my fave polyship. 
> 
> This is for Day 4 - Arguments. I couldn't write angst for this so I made it a little more on the silly argument side instead. 
> 
> I was inspired for this fic by some of the new info that was released about the trio in the new guidebook from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/yumebeats/status/876690569107349509) and this [tweet](https://twitter.com/yumebeats/status/876691691326939136).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think in the comments.

The banquet for Worlds was much larger than any of the other banquets Leo and Guang-Hong had been to together in the senior division. It wasn’t a surprise of course since this brought more of the skaters together in one competition, but it was still intimidating nonetheless for the young skaters.

This resulted in the two of them sticking close to each other for the majority of the evening, occasionally joined by Phichit when he wasn’t with Yuuri. It worked out well for them.

As the night went on and turned into socializing time amongst the skaters, Leo and Guang-Hong found themselves leaning up against a wall on their own. It was the perfect opportunity for them to spend together with the pressure of the competition over with.

“There’s Viktor and Chris! Wanna go ask them for a picture?” Leo asks, already pulling his phone out of his pocket. After what happened at the hot pot place back at the Cup of China, Leo couldn’t bring himself to approach the Russian at the banquet for a photo out of embarrassment. (He’s pretty sure Viktor had no memory of the incident but that still didn’t make it any easier.) Chris had been out of the question just from his own shyness.

Guang-Hong follows his gaze and sees the men across the room talking to each other. “Yeah, let’s do it.” He hadn’t been able to bring himself to ask for photos with the older skaters either.

It falls silent as they continue to just stand there and stare across the room, not moving.

“Aren’t you going?” Leo asks after a minute.

Guang-Hong looks up at him. “Yeah… after you.”

“What? No, you go first,” he says, nudging Guang-Hong in the shoulder.

“Wait, why does it have to be me first? It was _your_ idea!”

Leo opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by Phichit appearing in front of them.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you. What are you two arguing about?” Phichit asks, a smile on his lips.

Leo rubs the back of his neck as Guang-Hong’s cheeks turn a light pink.

“It’s nothing,” Leo answers.

“Oh come on, tell me. What is it?” Phichit asks, his eyes landing on Guang-Hong.

Guang-Hong opens his mouth to answer but hesitates, glancing between Phichit and Leo. “We were wanting to get pictures with Chris and Viktor, but…” he trailed off.

Phichit nods in understanding. Despite being outgoing, he still found himself a little shy around the older skaters as well. But after being around them in the Grand Prix Final, and Yuuri being engaged to Viktor after all, Phichit found it a little easier to approach and talk to Viktor and Chris.

“Well, come on then. Let’s go ask them.” Phichit doesn’t give them a chance to reply and grabs each of their wrists, pulling them away from the wall.

“Wait, Phichit!” Leo says but it’s no use. He glances to Guang-Hong for help but the younger skater only is at a loss for words as well.

Phichit releases them just as they near Chris and Viktor and gives them a wink over his shoulder. Chris notices them first and welcomes them with a smile.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Phichit says. “But do you mind if we take some selfies with you two?”

“Not at all,” Chris replies. He sets his glass of champagne down on a nearby empty and turns back to them.

Phichit steps up first, phone ready, and positions himself in-between Chris and Viktor. He holds out his phone and once they’re all in the frame, he takes the picture. He takes another as a backup before stepping away.

“Thanks!” he says cheerfully. Phichit’s eyes then cut to Leo and Guang-Hong as he mouths, “Your turn.”

Leo clears his throat, mustering up some courage. It’s funny how he could face them as competitors on the ice but trying to talk to the older skaters now was a little overwhelming. “Is it all right if I take one with both of you?” he asks.

“Of course,” Chris says.

Leo stands next to them and smiles brightly in the photo, finally getting it after waiting so long. After checking to make sure it looks okay, he steps out of the way.

All eyes fall on Guang-Hong, who’s clutching his phone.

“Would you like one too?” Viktor asks.

Guang-Hong simply nods, unable to form words in front of them, and steps forward. His nerves begin to get the best of him and cause his hand to start shaking.

“I can take it for you if you want, Guang-Hong,” Phichit offers with a smile.

“Oh, thank you,” Guang-Hong mumbles, handing over the phone.

Phichit takes a step back to get everyone in the frame and takes the picture. “It looks good,” he says as he hands the phone back to its owner.

“Thank you for the pictures,” Guang-Hong manages to say.

“Your welcome. Now, if you’d excuse me, I’m going to see what’s taking Yuuri so long,” Viktor says. “Hope you enjoy the rest of the banquet.” He flashes them a smile before he goes in search of his fiancé.

“Make sure he stays away from the champagne,” Phichit calls after him.

Viktor turns back to them and says, “I’ll try but can’t make any promises!”

Phichit chuckles, shaking his head.

Chris sighs. “I wouldn’t mind if things got a little livelier though,” he laments, picking his glass back up and takes a sip.

“The night is still young, Chris. Maybe someone else will get drunk and get the party going,” Phichit says.

Chris nods and says, “Maybe.” He hears his name being called and turns to see Masumi gesturing for him to join him. “I should go see what he wants. It was nice to see you all,” he says before walking away.

“See, now was that so hard?” Phichit asks Leo and Guang-Hong once they’re alone.

“I guess not,” Leo says. “But it’s all because of you.”

“Yeah, thanks for dragging us over here. Otherwise, I don’t think we actually would have done it,” Guang-Hong adds.

“It was nothing. I just didn’t want you guys to regret it later. I know I’ve missed chances to get photos with people before and it sucks afterwards,” Phichit says.

Leo and Guang-Hong exchange glances. It wasn’t like Phichit not to get the selfies he wanted.

But before either of them could comment on that, Phichit says, “Let’s take another selfie together! We haven’t taken enough tonight and it’s going to be a while before we see each other again in person.”

After some quick maneuvering, the three of them get close together and Phichit snaps the picture.

“Okay, now let’s do a silly one,” he says.

A few photos later, Phichit finally puts his phone away. “Those all look great! I’ll have to post some of them later.”

They continue to talk for a few more minutes when Celestino approaches.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Phichit, there’s a sponsor that is looking to speak with you,” his coach says.

“Really?! That’s fantastic.” He looks back to his friends. “I’ll catch up with you two later!”

“Good luck,” says Guang-Hong as Phichit leaves with Celestino.

It’s quiet between them as they watch Phichit walk away.

“Phichit is really great, isn’t he?” Guang-Hong says before he can stop himself, not meaning for that to slip out.

“Yeah, he sure is,” Leo says, smiling.

He glances over at Guang-Hong and they share a knowing look. They haven’t fully talked about their feelings for Phichit, or for one another for that matter, but it was clear they felt something for him that went beyond friendship. But they both knew there was no way it would ever be reciprocated.

 

*

 

Later that night in his hotel room, Phichit sets one of the silly selfies with Leo and Guang-Hong as his new lock screen. He stares at the photo of them with their goofy faces and smiles to himself. Maybe one day he’ll get the courage to confess his feelings to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I should have my other leojichu fic for the week up this weekend.
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/162179639176/it-was-your-idea).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about YOI!


End file.
